


Ruffs Stuff - Art book & life stuff

by Angsty_Sinner606x



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Furry (Fandom), Invader Zim
Genre: 2020, Alternate Universe, Art book, Drawingfs, Drawings, Eddsworld - Freeform, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rat, Trauma, eddsworldtheend, ewtord, redleader - Freeform, redleadertord, theEnd, tord - Freeform, tordeddsworld, tordew, tordredleader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angsty_Sinner606x/pseuds/Angsty_Sinner606x
Summary: An art bookWill probably have a lot of bad or nsfw so just- ignore me??⚠WARNING⚠This will likely contain-non con or dubcon-yaoi-curries-my fandom's and kinks-much moreDon't look if you get triggered or grosses out easily
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Edd/Matt (Eddsworld), Edd/Matt/Tom/Tord (Eddsworld), Edd/Tom (Eddsworld), Edd/Tord (Eddsworld), Matt/Tord (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 22





	1. !Warning!

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠WARNING⚠
> 
> This will likely contain  
> -non con or dubcon  
> -yaoi  
> -curries  
> -my fandom's and kinks  
> -much more
> 
> Don't look if you get triggered or grosses out easily

⚠ **WARNING⚠**

This book is not for the faint of heart!!

There is a possibility of:

Rape / non con (implied or more)

Gore

Yoai

And other triggers

Don't fucking read this if you get triggered or grossed out

Thanks. Keep the comments clean.

⚠ **ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ** ⚠

Эта книга не для слабонервных !!

Существует возможность:

Изнасилование / незащищенность (подразумевается или больше)

Горы

Йоай

И другие триггеры

Не читай, черт возьми, если тебя

спровоцировали или испортили Спасибо. Ваши комментарии должны быть чистыми.

⚠ **ADVERTENCIA** ⚠

¡Este libro no es para los débiles de corazón!

La posibilidad de: Violación / no estafa (implícita o más)

Sangre Yoai

Y otros desencadenantes

No leas esto si te excitan o no les agradas

Gracias. Mantenga limpios los comentarios.

⚠Warning⚠


	2. My Icon as of 2020 Nov 3rd/4th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings just art, nothing bad lol  
> #rat

Here's my Icon i drew... Uh yeah nothing nsfw just me

#furry #rat #fursona


	3. Some Art 2 - vent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vent art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠warning⚠
> 
> Possible implied dubcon , and underage

⚠Warning⚠

Having thoughts about the past, like when I was younger with my old ass I phone I don't have anymore

I'm not sure- but I feel like I was maybe slightly groomed?

Idk

I've always had an odd attraction to people older than me

But when I had that phone, I talked to two older minors and they enjoyed non con and encouraged me

Back then I was nsfw curious, with younger friends around my age I would talk dirty and flirt and talk about shit

Later I had a truama were an older minor like- talked to me sexual, flirting

And I think that made me think it was okay? We talked at night doing sport sex, but that was forever ago, maybe m memory is blurry

I mean it wasn't a bad trauma or was nice in the moment, but I always felt guilty especially when I did it with others so idk

Anyways

Vent over lol


	4. Some Art 3 - EW tord rat man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some art of my favorite eddsworld character tord, rat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠warning⚠
> 
> Light gore
> 
> #eddsworld #tord #tordew #ewtord #tordeddsworld #redleader #redleadertord #tordredleader #theend #eddsworldtheend

⚠Light Gore Warning⚠

No other warnings

#eddsworld #tord #tordew #ewtord #tordeddsworld #redleader #redleadertord #tordredleader #theend #eddsworldtheend #drawing #shittytablet

I'm really proud of the line art bro so much better ha in my opinion

Eyes based on invader zim uwu I'm really proud of this


	5. Some Art 4 - Dark Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look below, down worry nothing bad this time around

⚠Warning⚠

Implied story, gore, power, and manic behavior

This might get its own story, about a mentally fucked and manic behavior

#redleader #eddsworld #tord #story #poitentalbook #redleadertord #drawing #art #red #manicbehavoir #eddsworldredleader


End file.
